fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura
Sakura (サクラ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is the youngest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto in the Japanese version and Brianna Knickerbocker http://brisoundslike.com/bio.html#.Vkwp3NIrLtQ in the English version. Profile Sakura is the youngest child in the Hoshido royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Sakura lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. She has the services of Hana and Subaki. After many years, Sakura and her siblings were reunited with the Avatar and was happy to meet her sibling once more. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Sakura and her siblings will join the Avatar's army. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Sakura and her siblings will fight against the Avatar and the Nohrian forces, although she is reluctant to fight them. Sakura and her retainers Hana and Subaki along with Yukimura are battled, and when the four are defeated, she and Yukimura are held as prisoners of war. She and her older sister Hinoka will survive and will show up at the Nohrian castle at the end. Revelation Sakura is the first of her siblings to join the Avatar's army. When the Avatar and the rest went to see Izana, they were tricked by Zoura, but when Zoura was revealed to be a fake, he took Sakura hostage, but was rescued by Leo, who executed Zoura for cowardice, and not because they were on different sides. Personality Sakura is shy and timid, especially when compared to her much more passionate older siblings. Still she has a kind heart and wants to heal others whenever she sees them suffering. Once determined, Sakura has a strong-will that causes her to commit to anything she sets her mind to. She is the best at healing out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is April 9. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 5 - Mother and Child= |-|Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - The Descent to Darkness |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 22 - Princess Sakura of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |45% |35% |60% |50% |55% |70% |30% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Asama * Kaze * Silas * Saizou * Tsukuyomi * Nishiki * Subaki * Leo (3rd path only) * Xander (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Hana *Azura *Elise (3rd path only) *Sakura's children Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Elise= |-|Hana= Marriage Sets |-|The Avatar= |} *'Sakura will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. |-|Kaze/Saizou= |-|Asama= |-|Hinata= |-|Tsukuyomi/Nishiki= |-|Jakob= |-|Silas/Xander= |-|Leo= 'Special Classes |} Etymology Sakura is the Japanese word for Cherry Blossom. Trivia *Sakura, Laura, Elise, and Asama are the only named characters who are staff-locked and cannot be recruited in the chapters that they appear in as enemies. *In all chapters where fighting Sakura is mandatory, Yukimura is also present, despite not being her retainer. *Sakura's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Bloom Festal. **Her artwork as a War Priestess in the Cipher TCG depicts her using Mikoto's Spirit Yumi. *Sakura shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Charlotte. *Sakura placed 7th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters